


Come and Get a Taste

by Diesetdown



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Warning for extreme cattiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diesetdown/pseuds/Diesetdown
Summary: Yuri and Lin discuss cute boys, and try and figure out each others tastes. Takes place during Azure Moon.
Kudos: 5





	Come and Get a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic ever written, i appreciate constructvie criticism.

"Hey, do you think Felix is hot?". Linhardt said, in a desperate bid to open a decent conversation. He had been invited to a tea session by Yuri, with the latter hoping to make a new friend, and keep himself busy while everybody else was working in their own individual roles. The pair had absolutely floundered in conversation, for the last 5 minutes, so saying ANYTHING would help.

"Felix? I guess, he's way too moody for me. I need for a guy to atleast have basic manners before i even think about giving him the time of day." Yuri was delighted to finally have a topic that he had some interest in.

"I suppose that is true, the few interactions i've had with him have involved me being pushed out of the way, physically, and emotionally." 

"Maybe once he grows up he'll be a little bit more polite, i'd say he also needs to work on his emotions too, but that's not really my place to stick my nose in. Sylvain seems to be the same way." 

"Sylvain?" Linhardt cringed at the mention of the name. "I can't stand him, being a womanizer is a bad enough slight, but the fact that he has such a victim complex about the whole thing, ugh, i prefer not to look in his general direction." 

"I see you have some pretty strong feelings on him, i can't say i have a real opinion on him, he's cute, but he's cute like a puppy., not like a guy.." Yuri was shocked that Linhardt was showing such strong emotions.

"More like a sewer rat. If you want a noble that obnoxiously pesters women, just go for Ferdinand, or Lorenz. Dating Ferdinand while studying here was probably my second worst relationship." 

"What was the first?" 

"Hubert."

"Hubert? The one that's trying to kill us? That hubert?"

"Yes."

"Did the reltionship end because-"

"We broke up 2 months before the war started." Linhardt interrupted Yuri.

"Oh. I suppose that's better than what i assumed." 

"He's just unstable, really, really unstable. I also found out pretty hard to try and make something work with someone who i knew i was only ever allowed to be the second best priority of, it was always Lady Edelgard this, Lady Edelgard that, he wouldn't evem let me take naps without scolding me." 

"I can tell. Nobody who does dark magic that good can be trusted, even though Lysithea is an angel, he's given me a few of my worst close calls." Yuri nodded in agreement as Linhardt opened up. 

"What about Dedue? He's got the same issue, always hanging around Dimitri, doing his Dirty work, praising his grace."

"Well, yes, that's true, but outside of that he's nearly perfect, a serious hunk, he can cook, he likes gardening, what's not to like?" 

"I hope when this is all over, he lets go of the prince, atleast stays a few feet away from him, he doesn't need Dimitri as much as he thinks he does." 

"I can understand part of why he's like that though. Dimitri is almost as perfect as Dedue, he just needs to learn to manage his temper."

"If Hubert taught me anything, it's that guys like that are never worth the effort, you give them what they want, and they just ask for more, it's all very draining." Linhardt whined, as he is known to do.

"Go easy on him, he's making an effort, that's enough for me, honestly. As long as a guy is trying, i can try and make things work. He's young, give him time."

"He reminds me of Ferdinand, only taller, angrier, and more destructive."

Yuri's eyes lit up the the mention of the name. "Ooh! Ferdie is so cute, i love his winning smile, and his long, golden locks, i wonder what he does to his hair that makes it like that?"

"He probably just wakes up like that, i roomed next to him for a year and i never noticed him doing anything special." 

"He definitely has the best hair in the army." Yuri smiled, while putting his hands together in delight, imaging spending a night with Ferdinand."

"I'd say that Lorenz is more deserving of that title."

"I think he looks kind of silly, like, every time i see him i'm just struggling not to laugh." 

"That's how i feel about Hanneman, that rat on his upper lip just makes it too difficult taking to him, i would say he should shave it off, but he's had it for so long it's like... a part of his personality by now." 

"I like DILF's, so i don't really mind a little hair up there."

"I'd honestly rather go for Seteth."

"Seteth?" Yuri resisted the urge to give a nasty scowl. "Do you know how old he is?"

"No." Linhardt gave a coy answer.

"Me neither, nobody does, it's the best kept secret at Garreg Mach."

"Well that's suspicious."

"Very. If he shaved that beard though, i'd give him a chance."

"What about Gilbert?"

"No thank you." 

"That's the same reaction i have, he's far too Gilbert for me."

"And the fact that he's married, or was married, i never really got the story straight on that one. Either way, it makes things very difficult."

"I wouldn't be able to look Annette in the eyes afterwards."

"Exactly! Redheads are nice though. How do you feel about Leonie?"

"Leonie?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, i'm not much into girls." Linhardt blushed.

"Leonie's a girl!?" Yuri nearly spat out his tea.

"Yes, and i'm pretty sure she's a lesbian."

"Well, that answers that i suppose, moving on... Caspar?"

"Move on again."

"Huh?"

"Move on." Linhardt said, his expression not changing.

"Um, okay. Um.." Yuri was floundering again, this wasn't his finest moment. "Oh! What about Ashe! He's so cute."

"He's alright, i have a soft spot for freckles." 

"Me too!" Yuri grinned at the discovery of common ground between them. "What about Raphael, what do you think of him?"

"Total butterface. I like muscles, but i like a guy that knows how to chew with his mouth closed more."

"I thunk he's probably taken by Ignatz anyway."

"Good for them." 

"I wish i could find a good, long-lasting relationship like that."

"Well, you seem pretty into the professor."

"Do i? Really? I mean, like, i kind of am, but is it that obvious?"

"You stare at him during lectures, clap at the end of every class, and whenever you know the answer to a question, you raise your hand and shout "I know it!" at the top of your lungs."

"Hmph." Yuri started to pout, he didn't want people to think he was easy.

"Anyway. This has been a delightful brunch, but i'm afraid i must be getting to my nap soon."

"Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and, uh, sweet dreams? I guess." Linhardt's desire for an extreme amount of rest always threw Yuri off guard, but he tried his best to be supportive.

"Thank you. Oh, and if you were wondering about my opinon of you, i think you're alright, certainly not my type."

"You're not my type either! But i'll be damned if you aren't a pretty good conversation partner!" 

Yuri and Linhardt went their seperate ways, with Linhardt returning to his room for his nightly slumber, and Yuri finishing his tea before congratulating himself on successfully forging a bond of friendship.


End file.
